


Stronger Than Yesterday

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Growth, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Language, Misogyny, Self Confidence, Sexual Assault, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: After years of healing, Lita is finally at peace. She has nothing standing in her way until he returns. But Lita is stronger now, and she'll show him how much so.This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.Lit
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Her Sempai
Kudos: 2





	Stronger Than Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is over fifteen years old. I haven't edited the fanfiction in any way since then. There are cliches, gratuitous (and incorrect) Japanese, and a whole host of other problems. I'm mainly uploading this fanfic so that I can have all of my fanworks in one centralized location with acceptable filing and tagging systems. I plan to eventually go back and at least edit for basic errors, but until then what you see is what you get.
> 
> This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon/Sailor Moon or any of its persons, places, things, plots, or ideas. Naoko Takeuchi, a bunch of people and corporations in Japan, and a bunch of people and corporations in America own it. The song in this story is copyright Britney Spears. I, in no way, shape or form, say I own either thing. Please don't sue me.

"Lita! Lita Kino!" The aforementioned young woman turned and gasped. Running towards her was a memory in slacks she had rather not have. Her auburn hair was up in her most becoming style, a cute girly ponytail. Her emerald eyes were widened as Freddy Marks, her ex-boyfriend, came panting up to her. He was barely an inch taller than the girl, who was nearly to six feet at only 18. Not only was she a beautiful young woman, she was also part of an elite group of magical girls called sailor scouts. Her leader, Sailor Moon, happened to also be her best friend, Serena Tsukino. Her other friends and fellow scouts included the brainy Amy Anderson (also the defensive Sailor Mercury), fire-tempered Raye Hino (Sailor Mars of the spirit flame), and ditzy Mina Aino (the scout of Love, Sailor Venus). There were also the outer scouts, but they tended to keep to themselves, and in fact, Lita hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of them since Nehelenia's reign of terror. Lita herself thought they were a bit snobby, but she wasn't one to judge. But currently, the only thing going through her mind was how cute Freddy still was. His hair was nearly her shade, and his eyes were a dark gray color, like the clouds in a summer storm. Now that she knew he power as a scout was that of the lightning and electricity, she was almost sure Freddy's eyes had been what had attracted her in the first place. But then, just a few short days before their three month anniversary, Freddy had taken her to their spot in the park and told in her the barest terms that he'd been cheating on her with Mary Stuart, her best friend. How could he have been into her? She was tall and busty, yes, with reddish blond hair and cat-like brown eyes. But she was so shallow and vain, it took all of Lita's will not to slap her good. The only reason Lita was her friend is because no one else was. The girls hated Mary because she was so hot and got all the boys, and the boys only wanted one thing. So Lita felt bad for her . . . Until she found out about her and Freddy. And then Freddy had run away, like a coward, to live with an aunt half-way 'cross town. It was about then that Lita began to fight in school. And eventually she was transferred to Crossroads Junior High, and her destiny as a scout. But it still hurt.  
"Freddy! What are you doing here?" He smiled that aggravating smile, the one that just screamed superiority.  
"I moved back last years to finish out High school at Hill Side. What happened to you? I looked around for you." Lita blushed, flattered. But why would he look for her? They hadn't dated for four years . . . And he had never been as enamored with her as she had been with him. Oh, sure, he was into the make-out sessions, but since Lita wouldn't go all the way, he'd get mad and leave. And he didn't like anything she did. All he liked to do was watch television and play video games. And so did Lita, but she had other interests too, and he never even made an attempt to like the things she did. It was this thought alone that kept her from melting into his eyes once more, like the dumb kid she had been. She was a woman now, with a full ride scholarship to a good college, the best friends you could have, and a life worth doing good by. She looked him straight in the eye with a polite glare so cold that it would rival Sailor Mercury's ice attacks.  
"I moved after we broke up. Hill Side wasn't . . . what I needed." And it was true. Hill Side Junior and Senior High had held nothing but bad memories and staring, whispering students. At Crossroads, she could have an almost new start (although Melvin Gurio had already had a report on her the moment she stepped in the doors). And at Crossroads she had met Serena and the others, who had given her a reason to live, since her parents died in that horrible plane crash and Freddy had abandoned her.  
"Well, what are you up to now? Still wanna open that bakery?" It would have been sweet of him to remember, except he'd always said she could never do it. Freddy's idea of a woman was to stay home and take care of the three kids he wanted. Whenever he'd mentioned getting married, he would always say his wife would be the best cook and the greatest mother. And the one compliment he ever really meant, when speaking of Lita, was that she'd be the perfect wife for him. But Lita wanted her own life, and being nothing but a baby-factory and maid wasn't it. Sure, being a wife and mother would be great, but not at the expense of losing herself with it.  
"Yes I do. And I suppose you're still looking for a good girl to be your surrogate-mommy." Freddy laughed, a hearty laugh that somehow lacked warmth.  
"You know me best. In fact, you could say that's why I looked you up. I miss you, you know." Lita started. Freddy missed her? Why? When she'd broken her leg climbing a tree to get a neighborhood boy his Frisbee, Freddy hadn't even visited her in the hospital! And he missed her?  
"Why? You haven't even seen me in years."  
"Because you were the best girl I ever dated. And I was stupid to cheat on you with Mary. I was just a dumb kid, you know? But I really have missed you." Lita smiled the first real smile she had made since running into him. He may have been a jerk, and a pervert at that, but at least he'd grown up. At least, she hoped so.  
"Well, what do you want? You want to go on a date or something?" Freddy grabbed Lita about the waist and turned her around to kiss her. But Lita, with all the training for scout business she had and the natural instinct she possessed gave her the edge. She kneed him in the most sensitive place she could, namely the crotch. He fell with a yelp. Looking up through tears of pain, his gaze was full of anger and recriminations.  
"What was that for? You used to like my kisses."  
"We're not dating anymore, Freddy! You can't just go around kissing people you haven't seen for four years!" She stood there as he regained his wind. When he stood, his old, cocky grin was back. Lita was already incensed, and that didn't help much.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I just thought, you know, we could start again where we left off. Before you messed up."  
"ME? How did I mess up? You cheated on me!" Fuming, she turned to go. But Freddy grabbed her arm, and she stopped to hear his excuse.  
"I don't mean it the way it sounds. It's just, you never really wanted to do what I want to do. You'd never even go past first base. Mary went all the way. And she liked video games as much as me, and all she ever wanted was for me to tell her she was pretty. If you could have been a little less thorny, we could have worked then. We can still work now. I'm willing to change . . . Why won't you?" Lita turned, her eyes blazing with anger so strong the green had turned to a golden fire. An unseen breeze whipped up, and blew her hair about her face. Freddy had unknowingly woken the anger of a sailor scout, and it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"Change? You want me to change for you? You lowlife, perverted, asshole? I never should have gone out with you in the first place! All you ever wanted was to get in my pants, and skip school! I lost my A in English because of all the days you pulled me out of class to go and make-out. And you never believed in my dreams, or encouraged me to join anything. All you ever wanted was a doll, a robot to do your every whim! Well, too bad! I'm stronger now than I was before, and I'm not about to date anyone like you again. I may be lonely, but it isn't killing me anymore! So goodbye Marks. I hope you find a girl just right for you. And I hope she finds it within herself to follow her owns dreams, and leave you too!" And with that, Lita stalked away, ignoring his cries of anger and shattered ego. All she could hear was a song she had heard on the radio a few weeks ago.

Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
Come on, now  
Oh, yeah  
Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go  
Repeat CHORUS  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

And she was.

Notes-  
1\. This story takes place two years after SuperS, in the anime, in English. The girls are 18, and Lita is just walking down the street one day.  
2\. I wrote this story as the NA version because, well, I thought it would sound better and I don't know nearly anything about Makoto's sempai, but I know a little about Lita's Freddy.  
3\. If this story seems a bit abrupt, I'm really sorry. I just thought it up while watching a Sailor Moon music video of Britney Spear's Stronger. It's the only one of her songs I actually like (I like the message).  
4\. I can't stress it enough, please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
5\. I'd like to thank all the story authors who inspired me to write this. There are too many to name, so if you have any work at http://www.fanfiction.net, chances are I've read it and I mean you.  
6\. I'm sorry to all the Lita/Freddy fans, or just Freddy fans. But I just wanted to write a story where Lita finally accepts that Freddy and her are no more. In the English version, she seems kind of obsessed with him, and I always wish her character had gotten to move on. I made up Mary Stuart and Hill Side Junior High, by the way, just for the added sting of getting cheated on by your beat friend.


End file.
